1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to helmet safety lights. More particularly, the invention relates to a helmet safety light employing free energy to power the safety light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many motor vehicles, and especially, motorcycles, are designed with brake lights which are not easily viewed by approaching traffic. This places motorcycle riders at a distinct safety disadvantage, since an approaching vehicle is less likely to notice their brake lights when they begin to stop.
As a result, there have been a number of rear-end collisions which have resulted in injuries, loss of life, and property damage. Besides the operator of the vehicle trailing behind the motorcycle, it is advantageous to the operators of vehicles behind the trailing vehicle to see that brakes have been applied by a motorcycle operator.
This problem is very similar to prior problems associated with low mounted brake lights on automobiles. The brake lights mounted just above a rear fender are sometimes difficult to see, since drivers generally do not gaze downwardly while they drive.
As a result, attempts have been made to mount safety lights on the helmets of motorcycle riders. These safety lights are commonly actuated when the rider begins to brake or signal for a turn.
Unfortunately, however, current helmet safety lights are difficult to install and inconvenient to use. For example, many systems require that the helmet be physically connected to the vehicle, while other systems require that the helmet and vehicle be matched for proper operation. A need, therefore, exists for a helmet safety system which is simple to install, reliable, and convenient to use. The present invention provides such a helmet safety system.